In both the handgun ammunition and rifle ammunition cartridge reloading and manufacturing fields, cartridges have a case, a bullet or projectile, a piston as gunpowder charge initiator and the gunpowder itself, such that all these components are currently assembled in machines called presses.
Conventional presses need various automatisms, mechanical or manual means, electric means and/or a mixture of means for feeding the materials which will form the ammunition cartridge to be reloaded or manufactured, said cartridge which, as is evident, has already been fired in the case of reloading, or is new in the case of manufacturing but is to be loaded.
Currently the most optimal form of feeding bullets-projectiles and cases to the corresponding assembly presses is done by means of the participation of two machines or devices, one feeding cases and another feeding bullets-projectiles, all independently. Feeding bullets-projectiles and cases can even be done manually.
Presses need to be supplied with both cases and bullets-projectiles in a certain manner, whether manually or automatically, such that the correct feeding position is pointing upwards, both with respect to feeding projectiles and with respect to feeding cases which, added to the need of having to use two feeding devices or machines, entails important economic costs, complex structures, taking up greater space, etc.
In the manufacture or reloading of metal ammunition cartridges there are different processes imparting certain features to their respective elements, these elements being the case, propelling charge, piston and bullet-projectile. Each element acquires suitable properties and features, both in the manufacture and in the reloading of certain cartridges. For cases, it is sometimes necessary to apply heat in certain areas thereof. This heat applied to the material with which the case is manufactured imparts features suitable and specific for said element preventing cracks later on and releasing stresses in the case. Currently there are devices which allow positioning cases in the correct position for subsequently being heated by means of a blowtorch or induction means, such as for example the device known in the state of the art as case annealer.